(1) Field of the Invention
This disclosure pertains to hand held applicators used to apply lotion, creams, medications and the like to a person's body. In particular, this disclosure shows a collapsible applicator that may be collapsed and inserted into any bottle, attached to the cap, carried with the bottle, and, when needed for use, removed from the container, unfolded and used to apply fluid within the container to virtually any portion of the user's body.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art shows applicators such that disclosed in the Scuderi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,106 (1986) in which the lotion is carried within a customized container and then dispensed with a roll on type ball. The device has a specific curvature to allow it to be hand held and yet reach all parts of the body. There is no hint or suggestion that a collapsible applicator such as the device shown herein is to be used.
Another prior art product is shown in the Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,005 (1983) in which lotion is carried in a sponge pivotally attached to a handle having telescoping parts to thereby allow the length of the handle to be adjusted to reach various parts of the body. The device is not collapsible and cannot be adapted to fit various containers that contain fluid to be used.
Yet another prior art device is shown in the Kales, U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,356 (1984) which shows a hand held device having a telescoping handle with a lotion dispensing pad pivotally attached at the end of the handle. There is no disclosure in this patent showing or suggesting a collapsible device that may be carried inside the container that has the lotion or other fluid being dispensed.
Another lotion dispensing device is shown in the Meyer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,636 (1984) which shows a specialized lotion carrying dispenser into which the lotion must be added to be dispensed. Once the lotion is inside the device, the tubular handle may be squeezed to force out fluid. This patent does not disclose or suggest the combination disclosed by this invention which allows the applicator to be adapted to fit the lotion containers and does not require the user to carry around a separate container for dispensing the lotion or other similar fluid.